vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminosium
Luminosium '''is a unique ore in a world of Darklight Chronicles, it was one of main component for weapon creation. Overview Luminosium is a crystal-like ore, it is special that it resonate with an energy, it was specially found within a Luminosium Mine, each continents have one or two mines available, and are main source of Luminosium harvesting. Although it was a natural resources, it has a really quick process of crystallizing, make it can never run out off mines. A synthesized Luminosium that fitted into a weapon often used as a blade part, by honing the Luminosium sharp and with it's resonating with an energy, not just it has a sharp blade but it also has an energy that increase it power. The Luminosium itself is also a strong material that as strong as a Super Titanium which is another main material for a weapons. Although powerful, Luminosium are no use to ranged weapon. Luminosium are also known to be used in more passive usage, like used for light bulbs or streets lights, due to it energy's luminosity it can used to replace a normal light source. There is some variation of Luminosium includes: Normal Luminosium The normal Luminosium resonates with a pure energy, notable by a blue colored energy also known as Pure Energy, it is a most common type of Luminosium. Normal Luminosium is proved frail to change it property, makes it energy unable to altering and thus, unable customize it usage without 'brute force' altering, by doing this it would make the Luminosium perminently damaged and unable to change back to it former property. And worse, the Luminosium that is forcefully changed is extremely unstable and is very dangerous if containing it carelessly, as the unstable crystal may rupture and explodes anytime. Altered Luminosium A rare type of Luminosium, it resonates different energy that can be seen as a purple colored energy, this type of Luminosium are mainly used by Midnight Flower, despite it rareness. The fact that Midnight Flower is able to mass product their Altered Luminosium is due that there is a Altered Luminosium Mine in Ameria. Another reason why Altered Luminosium is superior to normal Luminosium is that it is able to altering it energy resonating using additional Gem, creates an elemental Luminosium. This also makes Altered Luminosium a customizable substance that making brute force changing isn't necessary as it can be changed natural way,. Conductor A synthesized Luminosium that fitted into a weapon called a 'Luminosium Conductor', due to existence of Altered Luminosium, there is variation of it includes: Modified Luminosium Conductor Also known as '''Elemental Luminosium Conductor, it is an Altered Luminosium that was synthesized with a gem, these gem determines what elemental the Luminosium turns into * Ruby - Fire * Sapphire - Ice * Emerald - Wind * Topaz - Lightning * Light - Quartz * Dark - Obsidian This formula is so far it is a secret to Midnight Flower technology. Hybrid Modified Luminosium Conductor A Modified Luminosium Conductor that supports twin element, it is a combination using 2 gem within single Luminosium Conductor, this can't be done without a proper formula. Without proper tuning and synthesizing, it'll overload the conductor and makes it unstable, destroying it in progress. Rei Homura is the inventor of a Hybrid Modified Luminosium Conductor, but it never used in any weapon. Category:Darklight Chronicles Series